All His
by Jay'sWings
Summary: Sequel to All Theirs and final part in the All Mine Trilogy! It looks like Slade finally has Robin in the palm of his hand. The Titans are M.I.A., Batman is severely injured, and Robin doesn't have anywhere else to turn. Only Jay has a chance save Robin, but is it too late? Is Robin's last chance at resisting Slade and the evil inside him, slipping away before everyone's eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Okay, so this is the final part of the "All Mine" Trilogy! Again, thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, I hope you enjoy this third part. The chapter's are going to be longer because I have a lot planned, so…I hope you guys like it! Thanks again!

Summary: Jay was introduced, and began to bond with the other Titans. It was shown that Slade hates Jay and the two have a hard history together. Robin grew suspicious of Slade, but in his attempts to defy Slade, he believed he caused a stampede that killed Jay, his former team, and Batman. But are they really gone…

Ch. 1-Growing Anger

Robin looked around the dismal city of Reko, his eyes settling on the various dark buildings and the black sky that covered the city. It was so much different from Jump, which came alive at night. There was always something to do at night in Jump. But here, when the sun set, it looked as though someone hit a switch and the whole city just powered down for eight hours.

"Apprentice," Slade's voice hissed into his ear. "Your free time is up. Return back to headquarters."

"Yes…master," Robin replied, his voice cracking. For the past couple weeks, he was finding it harder and harder to say that word.

Only two weeks ago, Robin's life was again flipped upside down and spun out of control. Everyone he ever loved was gone, obliterated from his life at the hands of the villains.

*But not Slade,* Robin thought sarcastically. *Slade just happens to be there right when each of them are killed, but he didn't have any part in their deaths at all.*

Sighing, Robin began to make his way back to the headquarters. He couldn't help it whenever thoughts like that came up from the back of his mind. Slade still hadn't told him anything else about the night that he apparently was "sick", even though Robin showed Slade the orange hair that had been sticking out from his uniform. The man had simply claimed that it must have still been stuck there from when Robin fought Jay, but Robin wasn't buying it.

Still, he didn't have anywhere else to turn. By trying to be the hero, by trying to defy Slade, he had ended up with six horrible deaths on his hands. Sure, the villains had actually killed all of them, but if Robin had just obeyed Slade…

Robin caught himself. He had arrived back at the headquarters. Gently lifting up the grate that led to the roof entrance, Robin's thoughts wandered back to the old days with his team, as they usually did now. The days when he had friends. When Cyborg and Beast Boy fought over tofu and Starfire made him smile every day.

The grate popped open, and Robin slipped inside gracefully. His thoughts then went to that fateful day when he saw Dr. Light for the first time, and when he stole for Slade. So much had changed since then. Even though it had been less than four months, Robin felt like it had been years since he was at the dinner, being honored for stopping the Brotherhood and having so many people look up to him. Him, the leader of the Teen Titans. Robin's heart ached at the thought of being a leader again, instead of taking orders. The mere thought of being bossed around filled Robin with distaste.

"Robin," Robin hadn't heard Slade come in. But as he looked around, he realized that he himself had actually come to Slade.

"Hello master," Robin said quietly, forcing the words to flow smoothly from his mouth.

"How did you spend your free time?" Slade had his back turned to Robin. He was looking over files, like he always was. Either files or gadgets.

"There was nothing to do," Robin replied, making his was closer to Slade. "Reko isn't a very nocturnal city."

"Good," Slade responded. "That will make it easier for us to get away unnoticed." Robin cringed at the words but nodded. Slade abruptly stopped whatever he was looking at and made his way over to Robin, his eye narrowed.

"Don't think I don't know Robin," Slade spoke, passing Robin so they were facing away to each other. Robin looked at the wall, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"You are forcing your heart rate to stay balanced whenever you steal for me. You never attack the people whom you steal from as brutally as you used to, and whenever we train you're always holding back," Slade hissed. "You're pushing away the thrill."

Robin's hands balled into fists, but he managed to keep his voice down.

"The last time I went out of control and sought the thrill, I caused six innocent deaths," Robin replied icily.

"Hardly innocent," Slade interjected. Robin finally couldn't take it and spun around to face Slade, who too had turned around.

"They _were_ innocent," Robin defended. Slade's eye narrowed but the man didn't respond. Robin's hands relaxed and his scowl went away. But just as he was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Slade lunged at him. Taking his stance, Robin blocked Slade's punch with ease and the two began to fight violently. Robin however, wasn't surprised. This was their training. This was how things worked.

This was his life.

As suddenly as he started, Slade stopped attacking. Robin's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he didn't break his stance.

"Well done Robin," Slade's eye was glittering. "You're beginning to control your emotions. You're not letting them effect you like they used to. Excellent work. And don't worry. That thrill that you keep pushing away and the brutality your holding back will come back. I know you're just pushing away your emotions because they can distract you from your fighting. Once you have completely mastered your feelings, you can choose which ones you specifically want to feel. But you have made the first step."

Robin couldn't tell if Slade truly felt that was what he was doing, or if Slade was telling Robin that that was what he was supposed to be doing. Then, before Robin could react, Slade had closed the distance between them and ruffled Robin's hair.

"That's my boy," Slade spoke, then went back to his desk.

Robin thought he was going to be sick.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

Anger. It's a hard thing to ignore. Anger, an emotion that sometimes will creep up inside you slowly, and other times, it will explode from the deepest depths of your soul, burning you alive until you find some way to force it out.

Maybe it was Slade's anger that caused him to almost kill me. Maybe it was the hatred he felt for me after I tried to take away his precious apprentice. It could have been the fury he felt from all of those years ago, when I defied him and shot that bullet at him. But none of that mattered any more. Because Slade has awakened the anger inside of _me._ He had created a feelings of burning hatred and undying fury that would not go unjustified. And there was only one way that anger would subside.

When I killed Slade.

It felt like an eternity that I was lying in utter darkness. There wasn't a sound or a sight to be had. Just my consciousness floating in and out. In and out. Sometimes I would feel something. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it seemed to be something like a hand. A hand rubbing my cheek. Robin's maybe? Beast Boy's? It was hard to tell. The last thing I could vaguely remember was falling into that pit of villains by Slade's hand, so what if they were the ones caressing me? But the last thought unnerved me, so if I ever did feel the hand rubbing my cheek, I tried hard not to focus on it. I just focused on the anger. Because in the darkness, the anger was my fuel, my fire. And fire always lights the way out of the dark.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

I watched as Robin's hard expression faltered for a moment after I complimented him on controlling his feelings. My own calm demeanor broke for a moment, and I desperately hoped that Robin wouldn't argue. I seriously doubted he would contradict me, but still…

In all honesty, this plan of mine was working perfectly. Robin had lost all urge to resist my guiding hand, believing that it was his fault that his friends and mentor were dead. The boy naively thought that his attempt to be the hero had caused the destruction. So naturally, all attempts to be the hero were crushed out of the boy.

A very good thing.

But somehow, Robin still found it in himself to fuel that fire inside him. Whether it was anger at himself for allowing his friends to die, or just his determined manner, Robin was refusing to turn into a self-pitying wimp. When we fought, his strikes were fierce, yet controlled.

Another _very_ good thing.

As I watched Robin now, his expression began to harden again. He nodded quickly then turned around and walked toward the door. Before I could react, the door had slammed shut. I was on my own for the moment. After debating about contacting Mad Mod or checking to see how Robin was doing, I decided on the latter.

Going to my new seat which sat in the middle of my new control room, I pressed a few buttons on the arm of the chair, and a screen came up, showing Robin in his room. The boy paced around the small quarters at first, his eyes narrowed.

*I wonder what he's thinking about,* my eyes quickly darted to my arm. Since everything that happened between Robin and myself was so vital, I didn't want the other villains anywhere near Robin and me. No doubt the boy would take it the wrong way and all I had worked for would be lost. So the villains and the controls to the probes in Robin's mind had to be relocated.

I debated contacting the villains to see what was going on in Robin's mind, but decided against it. If there _was_ anything out of the ordinary, they would contact me.

No, for now I would simply watch my precious bird, and allow his thoughts to be his own. They were the last things he had that weren't completely mine…yet.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

As I paced around my room, my mind whirled around me. For the past couple weeks, I couldn't seem to find it in me to relax. There was always something to think about; something to investigate. It was driving me crazy that I was in new surroundings. I didn't know anything about this city, and that concerned me. The move to Reko was disorienting, and it wouldn't surprise me if Slade had done that on purpose.

My stomach lurched at the thought of the man. I desperately wanted to know why my body was reacting this way to Slade, as if it subconsciously knew something that my mind didn't. Debating about whether or not I should leave my small room to get some air, I looked at the clock to see what time it was. My heart froze as I scanned the numbers that read 1:00 a.m. I had been thinking to myself for four hours. I was becoming an insomniac, just like someone else I knew.

This time I couldn't stop the vomit.

* * *

And the final part of the All Mine Trilogy has begun! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This final part is going to have Robin and Slade banging heads a lot, so things are gonna get heated between those two. As of now, the Titans and Batman are M.I.A. but next chapter...

Anyways, thanks again for reading and reviews are always inspiring, so if you left one I would be very grateful!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 2-The Fire Inside

(Jay's POV)

I could hear sounds now. Sometimes they were whispers, and I could barely hear the staccato syllables that danced around my ears. Other times, the sounds were so loud that they were almost unbearable. The hand still rubbed my cheek sometimes, but not as often. I desperately wanted to know where I was and who was touching me, but it took great effort just to keep myself conscious. All I could do was wait.

As I waited, I thought about a lot of things. I thought about Beast Boy, and I prayed that he'd find it in his beat up heart to forgive me for everything I put him through. It pained me to think that he might be in the same condition I was, but I silently hoped that he and the other Titans were back on Earth, fighting and defending Jump. The second I saw them, I was going to hug each one of them and tell them how I missed them. I would tell them how, for the first time in _many_ years, they made my heart soft. They had made me care for something other than myself.

I thought about Slade too. As the fire grew bigger inside of me, my hating thoughts of Slade continued to grow. I often thought about my last moments with him. My mind constantly scanned over every little detail of the event. The way Slade's eye produced a single twitch as he spoke to me. How Slade hissed my name at first, but at the end, he produced the final 'ah' sound of Reyna with soft tones, almost as if he was momentarily saddened by the action he was about to perform.

But most of all, I thought about Robin. No matter what my mind focused on, it always found some way to lead back to Robin. What was happening to Robin? Was Robin alright? Was he injured? It was when I thought of Robin that I missed being fully conscious the most. The thought of lying in a comfortable darkness while Robin was enduring the struggles of life made me want to tear myself from my fragile state and jump back into the real world. Still, I would have to be patient. If I attempted anything too overbearing, I might injure myself further, and that would only lead to further darkness.

No, I would wait. The fire was growing stronger every day. It wouldn't be long before I came back to the world around me. It wouldn't be long before I was back in the game.

My mind suddenly came alive with a memory. Sometimes my subconscious did this; sometimes memories would just explode, and I would be sucked away into the past. Most of the time they were memories of my childhood, of my forced apprenticeship with Slade.

This time however, the memory was much more recent. The roaring of the stampede filled my ears, and all around me there was destruction and chaos. I was riding on a motorcycle, my eyes focused, intent on finding the safest path. Robin was clinging to my back, desperately holding on as we fought our way through the flood of robots and minions. Suddenly the motorcycle exploded, and we were flying. Robin and Jay, soaring through the sky. Then I was pulling out my S shooter, and we were gliding through the air. Gliding through the sky together. Robin, still delirious, holding onto me for his life, and myself, praying that we would make it out of the stampede together. Maybe not alive, but together.

Now, as I laid in the ever brightening darkness, there was only one main thought that fills the space around me.

_Slade tore us apart._

Without warning, my fingers twitched. It was startling. Unlike my subconscious body, where I imagined every movement, I could actually feel my muscles pulling at my fingers, the air whizzing by as they twitched, if only for a moment.

Yes, it wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long before I would be awake, and I would be fully capable of doing everything in my power to bring Robin and me back together again.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

It was a long time before I found the strength to get up off the bathroom floor. Using the toilet that I had vomited into for the past hour, I pushed myself shakily from the tile and limped back into my adjoining bedroom. As I reached my bed, my legs suddenly gave out and I fell onto the thankfully soft mattress and fell asleep.

(Slade's POV)

I watched as Robin finally fell asleep, his limp body hitting his bed with a thud and the boy immediately going under. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned off the screen that showed Robins' room. For the past four hours, I had watched Robin think to himself, and then for the last hour, cringed as I saw him vomit harshly.

And yet, I didn't interfere. I couldn't. Right now was the critical stage, where Robin was fighting between his past morals and his new desires. Robin was becoming a villain, but after being a hero for so long, it was a physical and mental struggle. Almost like a metamorphosis. The boy was slowly changing into the perfect apprentice, and once he completed the change, there would be nothing, and no one, that could change him back to a hero.

All I could do now was wait patiently and enjoy the boy's last struggles at defying the evil inside himself. And what a wait that would be.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

When I awoke, I smelled smoke. Before I could open my eyes, my lungs were filled with smoke, and my eyes, when I opened them, were stung by the gas. When I finally did get a view of what was happening, I saw fire all around me. The fire whirled around me, making it impossible to see anything else. Whenever I tried to move, it flared right in front of me, forcing me to remain immobile. But when I didn't move, the fire didn't come any closer. Almost as if it was waiting to show me something.

As I went to try to clear some of the fire away with my hands, I froze. They weren't black as usual. They were bright green. Shaking badly, I looked down, and my heart stopped. The metal capped shoes, the traffic light outfit, and the R badge over my heart. Placing my fingers to my temples, I let out a weak cry as I realized that the points weren't there.

Suddenly, the fire went out, but what replaced it was an image more startling. I was standing on a rooftop. No, I was standing on _the_ rooftop. Only a few buildings away, I saw Jay desperately shoot an S hook. My eyes took in everything; the way Jay hung there limp, the calamity happening below her, her worried look as she looked down at it from her spot.

A shadowy figure came into view on top of the building that Jay was dangling from. From the tall, muscularity of the figure, I immediately realized who it was.

"No Slade!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But the man didn't step out of the shadows. I could just barely see the curve of his muscles, his threatening figure as it moved through the shadows toward the S hook.

"NO!" I shrieked, but it was to no avail. I tried moving, but my body was frozen in horror. My limbs were stuck, so I too was stuck, stuck watching my greatest ally fall before my eyes.

Abruptly, everything shifted, and before I could blink, _I_ was the one dangling from the rope. _I _was the one above the stampede. And as the figure stepped from the shadows, my eyes widened in shock as I realized that that wasn't Slade. Looking up, I was seeing a reflection of myself. Only this Robin was wearing black and copper.

To my right, I could still see the building where I had just been standing, and to my surprise, I could still see myself, standing up there, in my traffic light costume. The old Robin, frozen and helpless, his fire dying. He was only able to watch as the new Robin took hold of the S hook and threw it off the building. The old Robin was only able to stare as everything he once stood for, fell.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

I was just thinking about Karina and Tami when I heard it. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I made out words that were being spoken around me.

"When will it wake up?" a shrill voice came close to my ear making me cringe.

"I told you," an older sounding voice replied. "_She_ will wake up soon. Her vital signs are stable and she almost has control over her movements."

This last statement made me feel excited. Whoever was taking care of me had done their job, and it was almost time to wake up.

"But _how_ soon?" the shrill voice spoke again. Then, before the other voice could respond, it asked another question, "And what are you going to tell it when it wakes up?"

"I'm going to tell _her_ who I am, where _she_ is, things like that," the other voice responded, obviously exasperated by the younger voice. While it was nice to be able to understand what was happening around me, the accents of these people were hard to place.

"Are you going to tell her about her team?" the shrill voice inquired.

"I'll have to," the other voice seemed to sigh, making me nervous. What had happened to the Titans? Were they alright?

Being in the darkness was downright infuriating now, and all around me, my fire grew stronger and stronger. Bits of light appeared at the edges of the darkness, slowly chewing their way up.

"What about her boyfriend?" the first voice asked. "What about Robin? And what about that mean man that Robin's with?"

"Calm down, Rukta," the older voice hissed harshly. Then, after a moment of silence, the voice continued, "I will tell her the truth."

"You're going to _tell_ her, Kayda?" Rukta asked quizzically. "She'll be _so_ angry."

"She needs to know," Kayda replied. "She needs to be prepared for what she finds."

"Poor Robin," Rukta spoke, his voice dimming to a whisper. "Who would have thought that in the end, Slade would win?"

The darkness exploded.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I'm dealing with something very difficult at the moment. But every free chance I get I've been writing, so I've finally got a second chapter! Yay! Any reviews are greatly appreciated, I'll try to update a bit more regularly, thanks again to all who are reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans and Batman are not mine and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 3-Awake At Last

(Slade's POV)

An hour. It had been an hour now. An hour since I changed Robin's life, forever. Only an hour ago, I snuck into the boy's bedroom. And there, I delivered one last drug, one last final push…that sent him over the edge.

Now I was watching the boy fight the own evil inside him. Through one of my hidden cameras in his room, I was watching him toss and turn, his face drenched with sweat and his limbs weak and shaken. As I watched him, I could only assume the dreams the boy was being plagued with; the nightmares that were haunting him this minute.

It brought a smile to my lips.

Robin was being broken. In reality, the breaking process had begun since that fateful night so long ago when I tricked him into stealing for me. Now, it was time to complete the break. It was time for the boy wonder to shatter, and to be built anew.

Yes, it was time for Robin to crumble, to give in. Even after he had come to me, he was still fighting my will, still resisting what I was so open to give. But not now. Not with all of his friends dead. The boy had nowhere else to turn. He was trapped, and now he had no choice but to allow his body and mind to become totally influenced by my power.

And to think, only a few weeks earlier, my hold on Robin was being so greatly threatened. If not for my quick thinking, Reyna would have pried Robin from my then weakening grip.

*Sorry Reyna,* I smiled wider. *You lost.*

TTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

The light was searing. It tore me from the darkness I had become so accustomed to and spit me out onto the soft cushions of a bed.

At least, I assumed it was a bed. Before I knew what was happening, my eyes had flown open and I had tumbled off the bed and landed on something that felt similar to dirt. My body took control and I flailed weakly on the ground, trying to move somewhere. Pain filled all of my muscles, and my vision switched from complete darkness to blinding light without any warning.

Willing my body to calm down, I stopped attempting to move, and just laid there, on the ground. When the shaking in my muscles had finally ceased, I gently rolled my heavy body onto my knees. For a moment, I was under control, but then my body began to spasm again and I had to put my palms on the ground to steady myself.

"Jay," a voice whispered from across the room, causing me to snap my head around. Immediately though, I wished I hadn't. My returning vision became warped and distorted, and I fell back onto the ground in a heap. This time however, not a moment had I been on the ground when strong hands grabbed onto my arms and gently lifted me onto my feet. The space around me was still spinning, but the arms held me steady and slowly led me back over to my bed. I didn't dare look at who was guiding me, afraid of losing what little control I had over my movements. When we reached the bed, the arms gave way and I landed on the bed with a soft thud.

It was then that I got to see my helper in person. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, because it almost looked like the person's face was purple.

"Wh-who?" I croaked out, my hoarse voice making me cringe. Now I could see more of the figure. Whoever it was, was bald and very tall, at least six four. It was covered in a dark purple cloak that was hard to make out against the creature's purple skin. The cloak did not allow me to see much except its face.

When I focused, I realized it was a male, judging by his bone structure. He was probably in his late teens, early twenties. I couldn't see his eyes because of the shadows, but they looked pitch black. There was something off about his features, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Such an interesting creature," the figure spoke. Immediately my muscles tensed. The gears in my mind finally began to spin again, and a billion thoughts rampaged through my reawakening mind.

_Where am I?_

_How long have I been unconscious?_

_How do I know that person?_

_What does this person want with me?_

But above all these thoughts, one firm question pushed itself into the forefront of my mind, making it impossible to focus on anything else.

_Where is Robin?_

TTTTTTTTT

(Batman's POV)

She looked like a wild animal, crazed and confused. Yet how could I expect anything less? Not only had she survived the attack of several hundred villains and drones, she had managed to hang on as she was shot to this forsaken planet and crash landed.

Jay was looking over to Kayda now, her eyes scanning over him furiously. I wondered what she was thinking, how she was trying to rationalize the purple skin, the different features, the new wardrobe.

Still, her awakening had gone better than mine.

(flashback)

It was very dark when my eyes finally slid open. I was sore, confused, and extremely exhausted. Bits and pieces of the stampede and the chaos that followed flooded my memory. Trying to get up, I found myself unable to. When I stretched my neck, my eyes searched for restraints holding me to the bed I was lying on, but for some reason, I found none.

This greatly startled me, because I couldn't move anything below my neck. Whatever was holding me to the table, it must have been some sort of advanced technology. There must have been magnets placed in my clothing and other magnets under the table. But then, as I went to investigate my costume, I was again shocked to see that I wasn't wearing my costume, but a dark black cloak.

Infuriated by this violation of privacy, I desperately tried to heave myself off the bed, but again, I was stopped by my invisible restraints.

Suddenly a slab of the wall moved, and my head snapped over to a cloaked figure that swept into the room.

"Where am I?" I was surprised by how my voice didn't crack after not using it for so long. The figure kept his hood up, so I couldn't see his mouth move as he replied.

"Far away from anything you know," the man's (I was assuming it was a man) accent was definitely foreign. I had never heard anything like it. Cocking an eyebrow, I began to sit up when I realized I was restrained. This realization reminded me of the danger I was in, and my face twisted into a scowl.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed.

The figure did not reply, but began to creep closer to my bedside.

"What are you-get back!" I shouted as the cloaked figure got closer. When I said this, he stopped abruptly, his soft foot falls ceasing. Before I knew what was happening, two hands appeared from the sleeves of the cloak and made their way toward the hood. My eyes immediately zoomed in on the figure's skin, analyzing it and scrutinizing it. The most shocking feature was that, in this lighting, his skin almost looked purple.

His hood fell down with a faint swoosh, and I got to see my captor's face. I had to concentrate on keeping my mouth from falling open as I looked. It looked to be a teenager of some sort, and the skin in his face also looked purple. His eyes were black and his head was bald.

"I am Kayda," the teen spoke. And I could respond, he had lunged over to the bedside and pressed two out of the three bony fingers that made up his hand onto my temples.

"What are you-

My question was cut off as I was sucked into a storm of memories. Vivid images surrounded and swallowed me. Suddenly the image of two space pods hurtling down from the heavens came forefront in my mind. This was followed by an intense fire, burning the better half of what appeared to be a field. Everything in the images was clear, yet shadowy at the same time, as if I was in a dream.

Suddenly the image changed, and I was seeing myself, screaming and burning alive as Kayda and other cloaked people hurried me into a room. Next to me was another burning figure, and it only took me a moment to figure out who it was.

"Jay," I spoke, but the word made no sound. I could only watch as the two of us were treated for third degree burns and other wounds. While I watched my own body, remain still and quiet, I saw Jay's (badly bruised and broken) flailing hysterically.

"SLADE!" she screamed. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

The memory changed again, and while I was still in the room as before, this time, both Jay and I were silent. Kayda and another cloaked figure were talking, almost arguing, it seemed.

Finally Kayda whipped out a strange looking needle and stuck it into my arm. I looked as the memory showed me cringing and then going slack.

"How long?" the other cloaked figure asked. "How long will he be affected?"

"Two months," Kayda replied. His hood wad down now, and he was looking at me with a strange mixture of pity and admiration. "Maybe more."

"Will the girl also be affected?" the other figure asked.

"No Blimka," Kayda replied. "The younger ones of their kind react to our medicine differently. Luckily, she won't have to suffer paralysis like this one."

And then the memories were sucked up, pulled away before I could truly understand what happened. Only one word truly stayed in my mind.

_Paralysis._

Suddenly my head was twisted sharply to see Kayda's own purplish face. I was still thinking about paralysis when Kayda said something that would leave my heart frozen as well.

"Welcome to Jayren, Ninth Planet of the Trecksin System, approximately one hundred light years from the terrestrial system you call Earth, and _ many_ miles from the boy you call Robin."

* * *

Okay guys, so remember how last chapter, I was saying how I was going through a difficult time. It got more difficult. Right now I'm really exhausted, but everything's kind of clearing up so I'm _praying_ I will be able to update sooner. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews, please continue, they were a driving force over the past couple of weeks.

Slade: Stop being depressed, you haven't used any exclamation points or smiley faces yet.

Me: Go away, I'm tired!

Slade: Well there's one.

Me: Don't make me make Batman unparalyzed.

Batman: Slade, keep annoying her.

Slade: Oh so now Batman can join in on our post chapter conversations?

Me: Meh...

Batman: I do what I want.

Skade: Hehe not anymore...

Batman: You're one to talk, she just spelled your name wrong.

Slade: Fix it!

Me: Nope, too tired :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 4-Teragon

(Slade's POV)

"Apprentice, report!" I shouted down the hallway. Robin was getting very close to being late, which stunned me. After last night's drug session, I assumed the boy had cracked. If he hadn't broken by now, then I would literally have to beat his beliefs out of him.

Something I didn't terribly mind doing by this point. I was a patient man but Robin, my prize, had been dangling above me too long now. It wasn't enough that I had him now, now I had to change him.

*At least those…annoyances won't be around any longer,* I chuckled to myself. Was it not only a day before the stampede that Reyna had exploited some level of confidence to me? Some might even say she was cocky. But now Robin was all mine, and nothing would ever change that. The only thing the Titans had now was the coldness of space.

That was all theirs.

"Coming master," Robin's weak voice rang softly through the hall. Looking at the clock, I waited, but it wasn't long before Robin's sleek body turned into the hallway and ran into the control room.

Eyeing the clock, I saw that he was one minute from being late. A little too close for comfort.

"Why so hurried today, Robin?" I asked the boy. His eyes, concealed behind his pointed domino mask, widened behind it, stretching the fabric.

"I had a rough night," he replied.

"I see," I spoke softly, and before Robin could process that, my fist flew right toward his face. In the last second, he managed to dodge and lunge for my stomach, but I sidestepped the boy and flipped a few feet away.

Robin was getting better though. As I was getting up from my flip, Robin had already grabbed a bomb from his belt and threw it at my feet, disrupting my balance and causing me to fall back to the ground.

*Alright,* I thought excitedly, thrilled by the new ferocity that Robin was using. *Let the real training begin.*

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

It was impossible to keep track of how long I was in that little room. My eyesight now having fully returned, I was able to make out my strange quarters. The bed, as it was in fact a bed, I was lying on was in the corner of my room, while various pieces of furniture lined my room's walls. To my right there was a small sink, made to seem like it was growing out of the wall. To my left there was a treadmill, only the letters and numbers on the screen were foreign to me.

There were unfortunately no windows, which only made me more paranoid. I had to keep reminding myself that if these people wanted to hurt me, they could have left me to die. Why would they bother to revive me?

_Because they have bigger plans for you, Reyna._

My head snapped around. Narrowing my eyes, I got into a crouch on my bed, trying to find him. Slade was here.

"Where are you?" I hissed. When I got no response, I jumped from my bed onto the ground. This aggravated my still adjusting legs, but at the moment, I was too focused to care.

"Show yourself!" I screamed. But again, there was no reply. Just the silence of my room, and my own ragged breathing.

Suddenly the door opened. Whirling around, I came face to face with-

"Hello Jay," Kayda spoke softly. After stepping into my room and closing the door quietly. He made his way over to me, where he eyed my stance with a mix of curiosity and concern.

Sighing, I lowered my fists and dropped my stance. It was only Kayda. I was just imagining things.

"Hi Kayda," I replied. While I didn't know much about this figure, he had told me his name when I had first woken up. That was about it though; I still had no idea where I was or why he was keeping me here. My thoughts went back to one of my memories from the darkness, of Kayda's wise voice talking to another, younger voice. I had yet to hear the young voice, and I wondered if I was ever going to.

Kayda had visited me three times before today. Two out of the three times he didn't say anything; just stared at me and wrote furiously on a wooden clipboard of sorts. Whenever I had tried to ask him a question, he had put his finger up and waved it, almost as if I was a bad child that was interrupting his work. It was maddening at times, but I did owe my life to him, so I had allowed him to continue with whatever he was doing.

The third time he had visited, Kayda had allowed me to ask one question. While I was dying to know where I was, another question was at the forefront of my mind, and I was chomping at the bit to find its answer.

"Where is Robin?" I had asked. "Is he okay?"

But Kayda had only shook his head and said "one question." After weighing each question, I asked if Robin was okay.

Kayda had again shaken his head and replied somberly, "Physically he is well, but emotionally he is crumbling."

Now, as I looked at Kayda, I had a feeling that today I might get more out of him than before. He didn't have his clipboard with him, and he didn't look like he was in a hurry.

"You have more questions about me and where you are, don't you?" Kayda broke the silence.

"You have told me your name is Kayda," I replied. "But that's all I know about you. Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"I believe I should tell you where you are first," Kayda walked over to my bed and began to make it, his purple tinted fingers pulling at the sheets.

"Your skin," I said softly, just as he continued.

"You are on the planet Jayren."

TTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

"So this is Reko," I spoke into the ear piece that was firmly encased in my ear. As I flipped over several buildings, my eyes scanned over the quiet city. It was nighttime again, and I was on my first mission. After my short training session with Slade today, he decided I was ready for my first theft.

Now I was heading toward Avalon Industries, where Slade said a new ray gun was being housed. After my rough night last night, I was glad to be out in open air, getting to stretch my legs.

Suddenly the huge letters reading AVALON appeared in the distance. Slowing my sprint down to a halt, I stood at the edge of a building for a moment. Everything seemed totally new. I had never stolen from Reko before. If something went wrong, I wouldn't know which street to take to lose the police, I wouldn't know which alley would let me melt into the shadows. For a moment, I hesitated.

"Ready, Robin?" Slade's calm voice suddenly entered my mind, snapping me back into focus. I had to do this. I had to do this for Slade. For my master.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

At first, I didn't believe Kayda. I didn't believe him when he told me I was on a different planet. I didn't believe that it was light years away from Earth. And I didn't believe him when he told me there was no way back.

"But I got here, didn't I?" I was now arguing with him. "If there was a way here, there must be a way back!"

"You and your friends got caught in a wormhole," Kayda explained calmly. "That is the reason why you traveled so far. But the wormhole is gone now. It would take you years to reach home, even with our most advanced technology."

Groaning, I fell onto my bed, my head in my hands.

"No," I sobbed. "This can't be true."

"I know how hard it must be for you," Kayda sat down on my bed and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. It put me on edge to have someone I didn't know so close to me, but out in space like this, I needed someone.

"Why can I breathe?" I asked abruptly, pulling my red face from my hands.

"Jayren revolves around a star similar to your own, and it is about the same distance away from its sun as Earth is to its own," Kayda replied. "Therefore, our planet has created an atmosphere similar to yours."

"Is that why you look sort of like we do?" I wondered. Kayda nodded, a small smile forming on his purple lips.

"You're very intelligent," he spoke, his calm and monotonous voice breaking for a second and revealing a voice of marvel. I allowed a smile to form on my own face for a second, before looking at the ground.

"But yes," Kayda continued, his voice going back to its original tone. "Due to the same shape and structure that Jayren has to Earth, we formed into beings similar to your kind. I was able to learn your language because we have tongues like your people."

Suddenly the door flew open, and a new alien burst in.

"Kayda," it spoke. "Come quickly. It's the boy!"

Kayda's eyes darted from this new visitor to me, before he got up and put down his hood, revealing his purple skull. Now that I really got to look at him, I saw that indeed his eyes were completely black.

"Come with me," Kayda spoke, and before I could respond, he had taken my arm and dragged me out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I hissed, frantically looking around at the new setting. All around me there were purple doors, walls, and circular windows. Aliens in cloaks flooded around me, their native language overwhelming me and causing me to cover one of my ears with my hand.

Kayda turned sharply into a dimly lit room. My eyes widened as I tore my arm from his grip, only to see that we were in a completely bare room, except for what appeared to be a giant black bird bath in the middle of the room.

"What, is that?" I asked, taking a step toward it.

"Come closer," Kayda grabbed my arm, but when I shot him a death glare, his grip softened. He lead me over to the spectacle slowly. When we were about a foot away from it, Kayda let go and motioned for me to stay where I was.

"This is, what we refer to as a Teragon," Kayda explained. "Which would translate to your language as portal."

"What do you use it for?" I replied, my eyes enticed by the Teragon. In the middle, where the water of a bird bath would be, there was a dark cloud swirling.

"On Jayren," Kayda continued. "We spend a great deal of time studying life forms on different planets. Some planets have allowed us to take one of their inhabitants to live with us so we can study them."

I looked up for a moment to see Kayda's black eyes boring into me. Suddenly I felt strangely uncomfortable. Did Kayda mean that he and other aliens here were studying me?

"You are the first Earthling we have ever had on Jayren," Kayda spoke softer now, his voice cracking for a moment. "That isn't to say, however, that we've been watching over you for quite some time."

Suddenly the Teragon exploded with light. Whipping my head around, I was amazed that the dark cloud had given way to what appeared to be an aerial view of a city. My city.

"Reko," I whispered. Then, turning my head away, I looked back to Kayda.

"I haven't been to Reko in a long time," I explained. "I'm sorry if you couldn't find me-

"We know when you left Reko," Kayda held up his hand. "Our Teragons are very advanced, and our able to track when the people we are studying, leave certain areas. But it seems, that a part of you has returned to Reko."

Cocking an eyebrow, I looked back at the image the Teragon was showing me. At first I couldn't help but hope I would see one of my sisters on the image, but I just saw rooftops.

"Look harder," Kayda urged, as if sensing my confusion. Narrowing my eyes, I began to scan over the rooftops, trying to find every detail. But all I saw were buildings and shadows.

"I don't-

My heart stopped as I saw one of the shadows move, and as a small silver S caught the light of the moon, flashing upward to cast a light on a face that I had not seen in a long time.

"Robin."

* * *

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! Tremendously, incredibly sorry! Everything just got so complicated and messy, I didn't have any time to write! Thank you all for being so patient with me, I made this chapter a little extra long just for you guys, next chapter I promise will be mostly Robin, and I _will_ post it soon! Thank you all for your reviews and support, everything was just so incredibly difficult, but now everything's cleared up, so I'm back!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch.5-Reflections

(Jay's POV)

"What is he _doing?_" I asked frantically, my heart dropping as I saw Robin appear from the shadows, fully dressed in Slade's apprentice uniform. Looking around, I tried to find any other clue or sight that could possibly disprove what I was already beginning to realize, but finding none, I whirled on Kayda.

"You said this was a portal right?!" I half shrieked. "Then why can't I use it to get back to Earth? Why can't I use it right now?" Completely overwhelmed by the thought of all of my efforts to save Robin failing, I made a lunge for the Teragon, but was grabbed and pulled back by Kayda.

"Teragons are only used to _look _at other worlds," Kayda explained. "They cannot transport one to or from a planet."

"No," I gritted my teeth, my still weak muscles struggling against Kayda's iron grip. "I need to be there! I need to save him!"

"Wasting your strength on me isn't going to help him!" Kayda reasoned. But I refused to listen to reason. Before I knew what I was doing, I had bitten Kayda on the arm and run straight out of the room with the Teragon. Racing up the hallways I had just been dragged through, I didn't know what I was looking for. Maybe I was looking for some space ship to suddenly appear with a big sign saying "Going to Earth!" Maybe I was hoping someone would tell me that I had been kidnapped and they were here to rescue me and bring me back to Earth. Or maybe I was hoping that if I collapsed, if I forced my way back into the darkness, the next time I would wake up, I would be on Earth.

I was just about to turn the corner when I saw something pale out of the corner of my eye. Praying that I was seeing human skin, I skidded to a halt and turned back to where I saw the human. But when I took a few steps back, I stopped in surprise.

The human in front of me had long, straight black hair with a purple tint. She was dressed in a purple cloak similar to Kayda's. Her whole body was shaking, and her lips were pulled back into an expression of shock and fear. And her eyes, her eyes were as dark as night, almost black, but with purple rings around the pupils.

I reached out my hand to wave at her, but as I moved my arm, my heart dropped in despair. As I saw the human raise her arm right in time with mine, I realized I wasn't looking at another human being. I was looking at a reflection. _My_ reflection.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

Avalon Industries was bigger than I had originally thought. It was bigger than most of the skyscrapers in Jump, and I could already tell by the dozens of security cameras that this wouldn't be as easy as I was used to.

"Go," Slade's low voice urged me on. I quickened my pace as I used Slade's hooks to make my way up the building's backside. Climbing the building was particularly challenging, because I had to time my placement on the building's side just right, otherwise the cameras would see me. Still, this constant threat kept me on my toes.

Or maybe that was just the thrill.

The top of the building grew closer and closer, and my resolve grew stronger. But even as I scaled the skyscraper with perfection, I could block out memories that were coming at me. There weren't any words spoken, just images.

Images of climbing a building similar to this one. Visions of walking through the building, finding the technology that Slade required. And memories, memories of fighting the other Titans.

That was a long time ago, the first time Slade had me in his grasp. So much had changed since then. Now Slade wasn't keeping me against my will. I was doing his work willingly, becoming his perfect apprentice without any reluctance.

This last thought stopped me short. Even though my mind was screaming at me to keep going before I got caught, another memory flashed into my head.

I was in my old room at Titan's Tower. Only Jay was there. She was close to me, hugging me.

_"I'm sorry Robin," she whispered into my ear, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry. But you have to understand, your team needs you. They love you Robin. Believe me, I can tell."_

"ROBIN!" Slade's angry shout broke my reverie. For a moment I was confused, but then as I looked around I remembered where I was and what I was doing. Just as a security camera turned toward me, I was climbing up the building again. Not wanting to have any more flashbacks, I shut this new memory out of my mind and focused, running purely on instinct right now.

Before I knew it, I was on the roof, and then, I was in the building, pulling a grate back into place.

"Showtime," Slade hissed in my ear.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

I watched as Robin silently slid into the building, my heart pounding. Having just moved to Reko recently, I hadn't had time to place hidden cameras in this particular building, so all I could do now was listen to what was happening and monitor Robin's vitals.

*Follow your orders boy,* I silently prayed as his vitals remained constant. No surprises yet.

Speaking of surprises, Slade wondered what had stopped his apprentice so forcefully only moments ago. Had Robin been overcome by fear of getting caught? But Slade quickly swatted this assumption aside. Robin was never one to let his emotions break his focus that greatly.

*What if it was a memory?* my heart stopped as I thought this. Memories and visions seemed to be the only things that truly bothered Robin, but if this was the case, what did he see while he was on that building?

What did he remember?

TTTTTTTTTT

Avalon Industries inside wasn't as high tech as its outside. The walls and floor were modest, and except the occasional door, nothing decorated the hallways he snuck through. There were several cameras, but they remained stationary, posing a minimal threat to Robin, who merely snuck beneath them or flipped over them.

Robin was just beginning to get used to this new environment when he spotted someone looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Whirling around, he got into his stance when-

His reflection did the same thing. Sighing, Robin relaxed his fists that had flown to their positions. He was just looking at his reflection.

As Robin looked on, he couldn't help but stare curiously at the figure in the mirror. There he stood, in black and orange, the ever prominent S placed perfectly over his heart. But what made Robin even more shocked about his appearance, was the change in his own body. It seemed that his muscle mass had grown twice the amount that it had been when he was still with the Titans, and since then he might have even grown a few inches. His face was covered with scars and bruises, most from the stampede, but others from his various fights with the Titans and with Slade.

A slight bend in one of his arms caught Robin's attention. Just as another memory surfaced.

(Robin's POV)

I was with Jay again. This time we were in a rundown apartment, and I was rubbing my sore arm while she was zipping around the rooms, making sure we hadn't been followed and that her nose hadn't dripped blood anywhere.

"No," I spoke, tearing myself from the memory and back into reality. Before I could look into the mirror again, I took off toward the center of the building where the technology was, trying to block out any memories. But it was too late.

_"Ow! Ow ow ow!"_

I pushed harder, flipping quickly over several cameras and sliding beneath a few more. All I wanted was to forget, to forget and move on from my past life. The life when I still had a choice about my future, and there were still people there to let me live that choice.

_"Just hold still!"_

"No!" I screamed, pushing myself harder. My right arm was beginning to hurt. The arm that Jay had broken, healed, touched-

"NO!"

Reaching the door that I had been searching for, I whirled my right fist back and then, releasing my anger and frustration from so many nights ago when Jay was taken away from me, I put my hand through the door. Another kick and the door was off its hinges, flying across the room where, in the center, the technology I was after was floating.

"That's my boy."

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

After complimenting Robin, I allowed a small smile to form. Whatever Robin was remembering, he was pushing it away. Which made it all the more easier for him to lose the memory all together. But what was even more exciting was the fact that he was pushing away memories of what were probably his old life so that he could be in the present, stealing for me. Robin really was becoming my apprentice. He really was becoming _my boy._

"Alright Robin," I continued. "As you can probably see, the technology is somewhere in the room, floating in an antigravity chamber. Any disturbance in the antigravity will cause the technology to fall. It was designed that only someone with an access code could get in. Do you see the control board below the technology?"

"Yes master," came Robin's quick reply.

"That is where the access code is typed in. You're vaguely aware of how to hack computers, am I correct?"

This time, there was a long silence. I knew Robin did a lot of hacking when he was with Batman, so this would surely be a challenge for Robin. He would have to completely block out any memories of Bruce as he did this, as it was almost impossible to crack.

"Yes," Robin finally whispered. Annoyed by his hesitation, I asked again.

"Can you _hack_ the _control board_?!" I hissed.

"Yes master!" Before I could reply, I could hear footsteps echoing through the room, followed by several different clicks. My smile grew wider as I listened. It didn't seem like anything was hindering my so-

I froze, my heart pounding. Had I almost thought of Robin as my...son? Before I could stop it, my mind skipped back to a day when a relationship like that almost seemed possible, before the Titans and Jay got involved.

"_Don't get too cocky, kid," I ruffled Robin's hair some more. In reality, I was learning too. I was learning how to be Robin's caretaker. _

_Abruptly, Robin began to laugh. He laughed! It was just a small giggle, truthfully, but it was still a start. A start to a long road ahead. _

"_Dinner will be up shortly," I said as I got up. _

"_Alright," Robin replied. "Thanks da-_

"No," this time I was the one pulling myself out of the memories. While Robin couldn't allow memories to distract him from the mission, I couldn't allow memories to distract me at all. Memories were gateways to the past.

And my past had already come back to haunt me once.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my much faster update! So as I promised, this was mostly Robin, although Jay and Slade were in there a little bit! Next chapter's gonna be good, let's just say, Slade may finally get what he always wanted! And with that, I will make my exit! Thanks again to all who read and reviewed, please keep reviewing it's so nice to see your thoughts and opinions! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 6-Black and Blue Fire

(Jay's POV)

"Jay! JAY!"

I heard someone screaming my name, but everything seemed so far away, I hardly noticed. It was just me and my reflection, staring at each other as though somehow, if we stared hard enough, the mirror would crack and I would see my old self again. My stronger, happier, self. Gently taking my now black hair in my fingers, I felt it. Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling on it, seeing if it was a wig that was somehow strapped to my head. But to my dismay, I only received pain from the top of my skull.

Suddenly strong hands were around my shoulders, dragging me away from the image. This time, I didn't budge as I was led back to my room. I was too distraught to care anymore. Everything I had done to protect Robin had been in vain. Slade had beaten me.

This sudden realization caused me to cry out. After all of these years of training to become the better fighter, the greater force, the stronger opponent, Slade had still defeated me.

And now he was doing to Robin what he had done to me those many years ago. Turning him into the 'perfect apprentice'.

But this time, he would win.

"It is alright," I heard Kayda whisper to me. "It will all be alright."

*No,* I thought to myself, as he opened the door and led me to my bed. *It will never be alright, unless I can get my hands around Slade's throat.*

Sitting down on the bed, I clutched my head in my hands. I wanted badly to cry, but Kayda was still standing there, and I wouldn't show him that much weakness. My pride was the last thing I had, and I wasn't going to get rid of that too.

"Jay," Kayda's voice was now back to its monotony, but I heard a bit of desperation lacing his voice as well. I looked up to see my friend, or the closest thing I had to a friend, with his arms crossed and looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"This self-pity has to stop," he continued. "You haven't been yourself since you got here."

"I'm on a different planet!" My grief exploded into anger as I listened to Kayda. Just who did he think he was, telling me how I should act?

"You've been in worse situations," Kayda replied. "And you've always managed to find a way out."

"But at least I actually knew where I was," I responded, my anger rising. "You said it yourself! There's no possible way that I can get back to Earth from here!"

"From this planet, you are right, there is no way to travel through space," Kayda held his hand up, pleading with me to let him finish. "But perhaps from a planet nearby, I place called Azarath."

"Azarath?" I asked, suddenly intrigued by this new idea of getting back to Earth. As new thoughts stirred inside me, something that I had been pushing down ever since I learned I was on Jayren began to resurface.

Hope.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I asked, suddenly jumping out of bed. For the first time since I had woken up, I truly felt alive again. "Where's Azarath? How long will it take to get there? What's your fastest ship?"

"Easy, Jay," Kayda replied. "It's not that simple. The only way that you would be able to travel from Azarath to Earth is with the help of one of your friends, Raven. She has traveled from Azarath to Earth before, and I believe with technology from this planet, you might be able to make the journey with her."

I bit my lip, remembering the last time I had encountered Raven. The night that Slade had caused Robin to lose his mind and attack us, and the only way he would ever be sane was if I took him back to Slade. So I had to betray my friends in order to save them, but Beast Boy had seen me. And he wouldn't listen! No doubt he told the other Titans, but still…

"I know of your past interactions with the Titans," Kayda spoke finally, almost as if he could hear my thoughts. "It will be difficult to get them to listen to you, but they will. Their judgment is clouded by past mistakes and hardships. The Titans, although they are well and famous, have struggled through much. Let me ask you something. Do you know the connection between Raven and Azerath?"

"Well…no," I bit my lip. In my time with the Titans, I probably should have spent more time getting to know them. "Maybe I should learn."

At this, Kayda smiled warmly. "Come, your ship will be ready in the morning. You will depart for the planet that the Titans landed on. I believe they landed on a planet not far from here, the name is Argo I believe."

Getting off the bed, I stopped and looked at Kayda for a moment.

"Why are you doing all of this?" I asked. "Why did you even save me to begin with?" At this, Kayda's normally calm expression faltered for a moment. For a second, I thought I saw something in him, something that was going to make him say something he wouldn't normally say. But it passed, and he continued to smile placidly.

"Because I am the guardian of Earth Jay, and as its guardian, it is my job to make sure that the planet does not fall into the wrong hands," he explained. Then, reaching out his hand, Kayda's smile grew.

"Come with me. I'll teach you about the Titans, Jay. Then you can fly to Argo and once the Titans agree to join you, nothing will stop you from going to Azarath and returning to Earth where you can finally bring Earth to justice," Kayda's eyes shown with a ferocity.

I took Kayda's hand without hesitation. Only one small doubt was whispering in the back of my mind. It was the way Kayda said justice, as though justice came above everything else and no matter what, I had to bring justice.

But what if we had different versions of justice?

(Robin's POV)

In reality, the technology was quite easy to steal. It was only a few flips, a few laser dodges, and a quick grab and then the new gun was mine.

Getting out, on the other hand, had been a bit more difficult.

Turns out that Avalon Industries had a device that set off an alarm just when the gun was moved from its levitation field. Once I had swiped it, red lights were flashing and the infamous blare of an alarm system rang throughout the building. I had quickly pulled out one of my hooks and threw it around the bare door frame that I had just kicked through moments ago, and swung my way over to the ledge.

Now I was sprinting my way through the hall, eager to make it back to my entry point. Rounding a corner, I glint caught in the corner of my eye, and for just a second I saw myself flash in the mirror. My right arm began to hurt, but I ignored the pain and kept running.

Out of nowhere, a laser hit me in the foot and I was sent spiraling down the corridor. Turning around, I came face to face with my first security guard in Reko. He didn't look that much different from any of the guards in Jump, and while I was quite annoyed at the new burn he had just placed on my foot, I turned around and continued to sprint off, refusing to let my emotions take control.

But just as I rounded another corner, four guards were waiting for me, each with laser guns. Gritting my teeth, I charged toward them, letting out a battle cry. The first guard I easily took care of with a quick punch of the face. Grabbing his arm, I swung him around to knock him into the second one and sent them both into the wall.

I had little time to be impressed, because the third one grabbed onto me and slammed me into the floor. Kicking my legs up, I smashed him in the face. The fourth one lunged, so I rolled out of the way and then shot a bomb at him.

Getting up, I didn't bother to look at my work, still focused on my mission.

"It's just like before," the soft phrase barely registered in my mind, and for a moment I thought I had imagined it, but the words were too low to have come from my subconscious. Spinning around, I came face to face with what appeared to be an older gentleman. He was staring at me with something equivalent to…pity?

"Yep, just like before," he spoke again.

For a moment, I was tempted to turn around and leave, knowing he wouldn't try to stop me, but then I finally realized something.

_Before._

"Robin, take care of him and get out of there," Slade hissed into my ear. "_Now._" But my mid was a million miles away, and my focus was on the man standing only feet away from me.

"She was just like you," the man spoke. His eyes looked sad, and his mouth held a firm line. "Calm, calculating, and incredibly gifted. She was also just as scared."

"I'm not scared," I replied caustically, without thinking.

Now the man smiled.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" he said slowly, as though I was a child. "Because she was scared. Just a little girl…did she bring you into this?"

Without warning, I snapped. I lunged at the man, my heart burning, just like so many days ago. Before I knew what was happening, I was on top of the man, my lips pulled back into a snarl.

I didn't know why I was so angry. Maybe because I was tired of being treated like a child. Maybe it was because I needed something, someone, to let all of my anger from the past weeks out on.

Or maybe it was because I wasn't Slade's first apprentice here in Reko, and I could only think of one other person that could have come before me.

"She would never," I hissed, my hands forming around the man's throat. How dare he accuse Jay of turning me into a criminal. "She had nothing to do with this!"

But the man just looked at me, a challenge in his eye.

"Dear boy, if she had nothing to do with this, then how could you know who I am talking about?" he replied. "You've submitted to Slade, just like she did. Just like Jay."

My rage overwhelmed me and I pulled out my bo staff, and aimed it right at the man's heart.

"Stop, Robin," I ordered myself to calm down, but it wasn't working. Weakly I spoke, "You're going to hurt him."

"No Robin, don't stop," another voice hissed. My hands, shaking with fear and hatred, positioned the bo staff. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was so lost and confused and angry. For once, I longed for someone to order me to do something. Inside of me, thoughts clashed and memories burned. And then I was on top of Mad Mod, my hands around his throat, with the fire burning my heart.

I couldn't take its heat and anymore.

"Kill him," Slade's voice was crystal clear.

But as I went to deliver the final blow, a huge wave of pain exploded in my head and I fell off the man and onto the floor. My brain screamed in agony as the two opposing sides raged within me.

There I was again, falling from the building, watching the old me burn into flames. But just as I was beginning to fall into the darkness forever, a strong hand grabbed mine.

Looking down, I was shocked to see that I was dangling just above the point of no return. When I looked up, I saw the old Robin, still surrounded by fire, and the new Robin, at the top of the building he had just thrown me from. But they were out of focus. Instead, my eyes were zoomed in on the girl holding onto my hand, her spiky orange hair shining like sunlight.

"I didn't die for nothing," Jay spoke.

And suddenly I was back out of the dream, and into reality. Reality, where I had just stolen priceless technology and almost killed a man.

*The man! He knew about Jay!* Realizing this, I looked over at the man with new hope. Maybe I could explain. Maybe he could help me. If he told me about Jay, maybe she wouldn't be completely gone. Maybe she wouldn't have died for nothing.

But as I looked over to the man, my heart fell. He hadn't gotten up yet. His eyes were closed and his neck was covered with black and blue.

"Sir," I got off the ground and hurried over, prodding him in the shoulder. "Sir!"

It was useless. When I tried to help him up, he fell back to the ground lifelessly. If was possible, it looked like his neck was even more bruised then only seconds before.

As I stared at the now dead man, tears stinging my eyes, only one voice rang out above all else.

"Excellent work, apprentice."

* * *

Muahahahaha! Evil Robin! So that last part might have been hard to follow but basically he was remembering his dream about the three Robins and him dangling from the building and then he was remembering Mad Mod. Well I hope you guys like it, please read and review, thanks to everyone who's already done so!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 7-Run

(Jay's POV)

"So let's begin, shall we?" Kayda and I were in a new room, with a projector of sorts. It was time for me to really get to know the team I would be fighting with to bring down Slade.

"First up, let me explain a little bit about you," Kayda continued. "And your change in appearance."

"I was wondering about that," I replied. "Why is my hair black? And my eyes…"

"The sun Jayren revolves around gives off a different type of light then your sun, Jay," Kayda explained. "Because of this, most Jayreniads have almost see-through purple skin, and no hair. The light has caused new pigments to be released in your hair, turning it black. Returning to your solar system with your usual sun will turn…most of your hair back to its usual orange color. As for your eyes, they too have been affected, and they now resemble our dark purple eyes. I'm sure though, that you would prefer your mask."

"Do you have it?" I asked. As much as I trusted Kayda, I needed my mask back. My eyes were mine alone, for reasons that not even Kayda knew. He had told me that he had begun to study me when I had left Slade's apprenticeship. Well, there was still plenty of secrets in my life before that. And I intended to keep those secrets.

"Unfortunately, that was left on Earth," Kayda responded. "But I do have these for you." Pulling a wrapped heap from his robe, he placed it in my hands. I gently tore the paper to reveal…sunglasses?

"They're not like Earthling sunglasses," Kayda already knew what I was going to say. "They completely hide the wearer's eyes from everyone else. And they don't fall off, so you won't have to worry about them when you're fighting."

Carefully placing the sunglasses on my head, I let them go. Abruptly, the ends of the sunglasses stuck themselves onto my skin, causing me to give a little shriek.

"You won't feel their touch after a while," Kayda spoke. "But now at least no one will be able to see your eyes when you leave Jayren and they return to their normal hue."

"Thank you," I smiled, glad to have some of my privacy back. It felt nice to start regaining control again, after I thought I had lost it all when I had woken up on Jayren.

"Now, onto your fellow Titans," Kayda began. "Since we have a limited amount to time, I will tell you the most important things you will need to know about your teammates."

"Alright, what are we covering first?" I asked.

"One of the most significant topics of all," Kayda replied. "You think that you are the sixth Titan, Jay?"

"Counting Robin and the others, yes," I answered. Kayda shook his head, almost sadly.

"There was another before you."

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

"Very good Robin," I hissed cheerfully, admiring the technology in my hand. Robin stood at my side, his head hanging low, saying nothing. "I couldn't be more pleased."

At this, the boy wonder still said nothing. No doubt the sudden turn of events at the robbery was making him silent. I wondered what the Boy Wonder was feeling about it. Since we had moved to Reko, I hadn't been able to set up all of my monitors of the Boy Wonder, and even if I did, there was still a chance he might find it like last time.

But how I wished to know so badly what was going through that head of his right now. Was he ashamed of himself? Pleased? Too stunned to feel anything? I needed to know.

"Robin," in a sudden rush of curiosity, I grabbed the boy's chin and pushed it upward, forcing him to look at me. When Robin first saw me, his eyes widened behind his mask, almost as if he were…afraid? But then he quickly regained his composure and stared at me, lips pulled back into a slight frown and eyes narrowed to slits behind his mask. Robin struggled against my hold, obviously wanting to look away, but it was futile. He wasn't getting away from this that easily.

"Yes master," he finally spoke, his mask slits becoming even narrower.

Grinning beneath my mask, I let the boy go. One of the many things I admired about Robin was that fire of his. Even when he was afraid, he would never show it. He would even go out of his way to hide it. Most people would think the boy had no fear.

But I wasn't like most people. And Robin knew that.

"Your first kill boy," I said slowly, enjoying how he cringed in emotional pain as I spoke the words. "And here I thought it would take years before you reached this level. How wrong I was."

"I di-didn't mean to," Robin sputtered. My smile widened. Yes, this was it. Slowly I was wearing away at Robin's little fire, and when there was only a little flame left, I would light it to my liking. I would recreate the fire in Robin to burn for me.

"It was an accident!" Robin's shout interrupted my thoughts, but I only shrugged at his excuse.

"Come now Robin, you know you _enjoyed_ it," I hissed, getting a kick out of the boy's pathetic attempt at denying the inevitable.

"No!" Robin screamed. "I didn't! There's no way! There can't be…" Robin held his head, sinking to the ground. Part of me wanted to back off and comfort the boy, but I had that fire inside of him to deal with.

"Then again," there was an almost unnatural silence as I kneeled down beside the boy and whispered fervently into his ear, "you're already responsible for six deaths."

"S-Slade," Robin quivered. "St-stop."

"Four Teen Titans, one Batman, and…who else? There was another, if I do remember," Robin shook as I said this, and I knew I was getting to him. "A girl, who died saving _you._"

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

"NO!" I screeched, hurtling myself off the ground and connecting my fist with Slade's face. The man actually took a step back. Taking advantage of his shock, I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backward across the room.

But as quickly as my anger had filled me, it left, leaving me standing about fifty feet away from a _very_ mad Slade with no element of surprise or any other advantages. So I did the only thing I could.

I turned and ran.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

*That little,* I was infuriated. No, more than infuriated, I was ballistic. Just where did Robin find it in that broken soul of his to find enough guts to attack _me_?

I couldn't figure out who I was more angry at. Robin, for being this insolent, or myself, for being blindsided.

Getting up, I charged through the exit that Robin had taken. I would have to be quick to catch him. Luckily, there was only way out of my headquarters that Robin knew, so I automatically knew the route he was going to take. Running off in that direction, I contemplated what I would do now. It was time to show Robin who was in control. It was time to remind him that he had no choice in the matter.

He would become my apprentice, whether he wanted to or not.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

Racing through Slade's hideout, I tried to ignore the heavy footsteps that I could hear coming down the halls behind me. If I could just make it outside, I would be alright. I didn't know what I was doing. After everything I had been through with Slade, part of me was scared and confused of going back into the world alone. But something inside of me had snapped when I had killed that man. At first I thought it would have dragged me further into evil's grasp, but it seemed to have reminded me of the exact thing I had always sworn to never be. I had to redeem myself. For that man, for the Titans, for Batman.

For Jay.

Suddenly I saw it. The small beams of moonlight coming through the grate I used to get in and out of this place. Jumping up, I pulled the grate through the opening, not bothering to hide my exit. Slade already knew I was headed here. Pushing myself through the opening, I emerged into the cool night air. But I couldn't relish it for long, now I had to get away from Slade. Looking around, I found the tallest building nearby and started running for it. Reko might not have been a very nocturnal city, but it had some remnants of a night life, and the skyscrapers were lit up tonight. There had to be some social activity over there tonight.

If I could get where there were people, I at least had a chance of getting away from Slade. It was easy for me to get lost in a crowd, and then it was just a matter of changing and getting this mask off and finding some glasses to hide my eyes.

"GET BACK HERE!" my perfect run faltered for a moment as Slade's scream of pure rage filled the silent night air. But my fear of seeing the man again was a sliver greater than my fear of what he would do to me if I didn't return.

So I ran faster.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

I was lying in my room thinking about Mother May Eye and how you could make mind control pies when my door flew open, and a miniature Kayda ran through it.

"Who are-

"Jay, you must come quickly!" the little one cut me off, but my annoyance was soon replaced by recognition. I recognized that voice.

_What about Robin? And what about that mean man Robin's with?_

_Calm down Rukta._

"Rukta?" I asked. Rukta nodded before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my room and through the halls.

"What's going on?" I asked, but Rukta didn't reply. He merely pulled me quickly until we had reached a room, and then pushed him and myself inside. At first I was confused, but then I saw Kayda staring solemnly at the Teragon, and I knew.

It was Robin.

Hurrying over to the Teragon, I looked down into the image that it was showing in its pool-like surface. There was Robin, sprinting across the rooftops of Reko. At first I wondered why Kayda and Rukta had brought me here, but that was when I saw another shadow, far behind Robin's, but closing the distance.

"Robin attacked Slade and ran!" Rukta cried cheerily. "It will all be okay now! He's a good guy again!"

Kayda's concerned expression convinced me otherwise. But as I watched the two shadows jump from building to building, I realized why Kayda wasn't happy. It was still a distinct probability that after all this time, Slade hadn't taken those probes out of Robin's body. And there was even a greater chance that those probes did more than play with Robin's emotions. They were also probably used as a tracking device for Robin.

My heart stopped when I realized what Slade would do to him when he finally caught Robin.

"I need to make contact with him," I spoke to Kayda. "I need to talk to Robin."

"I can't allow-

"Please Kayda!" suddenly I was filled with fear. Fear for what Slade would do to Robin, and fear that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Please!" I begged. "We both know Slade will catch him, and when he does…Robin won't be able to hold up much longer! Please Kayda! There has to be a way! There has to be! I need to tell Robin to keep fighting! To hang on!" Tears stung my eyes. Why couldn't Robin have just waited to betray Slade?! Now the man would have nothing stopping him from breaking the boy wonder completely and utterly. And in Robin's battered state, it wouldn't take Slade long.

"Well…" Kayda hesitated. Looking at him through tear stained eyes, my heart fluttered with hope.

"There is one way."

* * *

Yay, new chapter! Sorry it took me forever, gr I need to do better at updating, sorry about that! But anyways, hope this was a bit unexpected! And I tried to explain a little bit about Jay's change in her appearance. Next chapter's mainly Robin guys so I hope you're getting excited! Please read and review, I love all the support, and I might have a mid-story author's note to all who review since it really means a lot to me, so you can expect that sometime soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch.8-History Repeating Itself

(Robin's POV)

It turned out Reko had more of a nightlife than I had originally thought. Beneath the lit up skyscrapers, there were plenty of shops and clubs lighting up what appeared to be the main street of the city. Jumping down from the rooftop I was perched on, I flipped quietly behind a department store. For some reason, Slade didn't seem to be following me anymore, so it at least gave me a little breathing room. Still, that only made me more apprehensive. There was no way on Earth Slade would let me go _that_ easily. Which meant he was planning something; something bad.

Suppressing a shudder, I found the back entrance to the store and slipped in, undetected by the staff or the customers. With little time to waste, I stalked around the aisles of clothing until I found the menswear. Grabbing a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black sweatpants, I found the nearest changing room and rushed in, stripping off my apprentice uniform and throwing on the clothes. Thankfully they didn't have any of those locator tags on them, so it wouldn't be that hard to get away unnoticed.

As I zipped the hoodie up, I prayed that this little shoplifting would be my last crime.

Peering out from the changing room door, I half expected Slade to come barging in, fists at the ready. But everything was quiet. Sneaking out, I found my way to the back door I had snuck through and looked around. This store might have been open twenty four hours but there was almost no reason for it to be; no one was here. Gently easing the back door opened, I again waited to see if I would receive a jab to my gut, or a kick to my shins. Still nothing.

Stepping into the cool night air, I smiled for what seemed like the first time in years. Even if this moment of freedom would be short lived, it still felt amazing. For the first time in so long, I could do whatever I pleased. There was no curfew, no orders, no rules.

No Slade.

"Hey!" a quick shout at the end of the alleyway caused me to jump, and immediately my fear of Slade kicked in. But thankfully it was just an average thug, walking down the alleyway like the tough guy he thought he was. Smirking, I almost chuckled at the thought that I worked for the same side as he did; I worked for evil.

"Give me your money!" the thug shouted, getting closer.

*Well I guess it's time to start fresh,* my smirk pulled into a smile as I got ready to defend myself. This idiot was pulling out a knife of some sort, not like he actually knew how to use it. His ugly face was pulled into a cross between a scowl and a grin, but soon he would be put back in his place.

But just as I was about to charge, the guy was already on the ground. In an instant, I watched as a black shadow descended upon him, kicking him in the stomach and then grabbing him by his neck and throwing him over fifty feet back down the alley. I froze, thinking it could be Slade, but when the figure turned, I realized this wasn't the case.

The figure was covered completely head to toe in black, with only her eyes showing. They were crystal blue, and surrounded by long eyebrows, so I assumed it was a woman. But who was this person? And what side were they on?

I was still thinking to myself when the figure turned to me, deciding that the now stupefied thug wasn't worth her time. She came up to me, looked me up and down, and nodded. Unsure of what to do, I spoke.

"Thanks for your help, but I-

"I know you didn't need it," the resemblance hit me like a wall. I had heard that voice before…or at least one close to it.

"J-

"No," the person cut me off again. "Come." And without another word, she flew by me, and ran down the other direction of the alleyway.

"Hey wait!" I called, sprinting after her. The baggy pants made it difficult to run at my normal speed, but I still managed to keep sight of this mysterious figure. I followed her through the back streets of Reko, my eyes fixed on her, but still occasionally glancing around to make sure Slade wasn't following us. For all I knew, I could be walking into a trap, but the fact that this person sounded so much like Jay made me throw reason aside.

We were running for a while, with the figure occasionally looking back to make sure I was still with her. I, on the other hand, couldn't keep my eyes off of this person. A million questions swirled through my head, and I wish she would just stop and tell me who she was. My heart was still sore from the crushed hope that somehow Jay had returned, but there was no denying it. From the resemblance in her voice, this figure knew Jay.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost ran into the figure, not distinguishing her all black clothing from the shadows. Skidding to a halt, I ignored her annoyed glare and looked around. It seemed that we were on the outskirts of the city now, a place I hadn't seen before. Slade had only let me go so far out of Reko before I had to turn around, so I hadn't seen these areas at all.

My eyes fixed on the lone building in front of us that was surrounded by small fields on each side. A small but neat sign clearly read, "Blue Lake Nursing Home."

"This is where I must leave you," the figure spoke, startling me. When I turned to look at her, she must have seen the confusion in my eyes.

"I cannot go with you," she said softly, and her voice almost seemed sad for a moment. "Go to 2D, and talk to her. She will help you, little bird."

"Wait, how do you know me?" I asked, before she could turn and leave. Her eyes darted away from me for a moment, and I worried she wouldn't answer me. But she replied,

"You are one of Jay's friends."

And with that, she was off again, disappearing into the shadows almost as soon as she had left. I wasn't sure if that answer had been what I was looking for, but as least I had the satisfaction of knowing I was right about her knowing Jay.

*Now if only I knew how she knew Jay,* I thought as I walked slowly up to the nursing home. It was still dark out, but light was slowly beginning to appear over the horizon. It wouldn't be long until sunrise.

The lock on the door was easy to pick, and in a moment, I had slipped through the double doors and was walking through a long hallway. The rooms I passed had 1 and then letters, so when I found a staircase, I quickly walked up the flight and went into the hallway with rooms marked with 2 and then letters.

2A

My heart began to beat a little faster.

2B

What if this was a trap?

2C

Who was waiting for me on the other side?

2D

I paused for a moment, the thoughts of a trap still in the back of my head. But if that person really wanted to trap me, why would she bring me all the way to this nursing home?

My hand closed around the door handle, my heart beating faster as I turned it, discovering it was unlocked. Pushing the door open, time froze as I stepped in, waiting to be trapped by…

An old woman.

She was standing by the window in the small room of hers, the window that overlooked the street I had just been standing on. Hearing me come in, she turned and smiled at me warmly before going to one of the two seats in the room, and gesturing that I take the other that was directly across from where she was sitting. Without a word, I walked across the room, closing the door behind me and locking it…just to be sure.

As I took my seat across from the woman, I looked her over. Her hair was wrapped in a bandana of sorts, so I couldn't see what I assumed to be her gray locks. Her body looked weathered, but still muscled. Whoever this woman was, it appeared she was keeping her old joints in shape.

However, this woman's most striking feature was her eyes; crystal blue, like the figure that had led me here.

"So, you must be Robin," the woman spoke, getting straight to the point.

"Yes ma'am," I replied politely. "But I'm afraid I don't know who you are…"

"That you do not," she smiled again. "Forgive me, but we must pass up introductions for now. I must tell you everything I can as quickly as possible, for time is not on our side."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"By tonight, you will be back with Slade, and there is so much I must tell you."

These words hit me like a wall, only more powerful by the fact that the woman was dead serious as she said them. The fact was, I knew at some point Slade would come back for me, but in my naive thoughts I had been hoping that maybe I could avoid him for more than a day.

So I didn't say anything, allowing her to speak. Taking my silence as an invitation, she began,

"You're probably wondering how a little old woman like me, would know anything about a person like Slade. Well, I don't know him, never wish to, but a friend of mine did. This is her story.

A long time ago, there was a woman named Eva. She worked in a special group of the army, a group so classified that there are less than twenty people that know of it and haven't been killed off yet. The group was called SYG, Selective Youth Group, and it consisted of Eva, and fourteen others that made up three squads. There were four other people in that group besides Irene; twin brothers Harry and Sean, a woman by the name of Blacktide, and one more person."

"Slade," the name rolled off my tongue before I even realized what I was saying.

"Yes," the woman continued. "Slade. He was the final member, around eighteen years of age when he joined SYG, just like Eva. They were the youngest members of the group. And they were best friends."

"Best friends?" I choked on my own breath, startled severely by the woman's statement and by the thought of Slade having a _friend_, but she just continued.

"The two were inseparable. Slade had a vision of becoming the most powerful officer in the army, while Eva wanted to become a spy. SYG was where the two of them were starting their dreams, and it was in SYG where they met each other…and fell in love."

"What?!" I half shrieked. The idea of Slade having a friend was one thing, but the thought of him falling in love? It was unimaginable.

"He was a different man then," the woman said sharply. "Not corrupted by the army!"

At this, I quieted down, and let her continue.

"Anyway, the two kept their love a secret, for emotional attachments weren't approved of in the SYG. But they agreed that once their time in the SYG was done, they would marry. They were going to have a happy life…"

"But…they didn't…" I picked up as the woman's voice dropped off. My statement seemed to shake her, so she began to talk again.

"No," she spoke bitterly. "As you have guessed, things didn't work. Slade became addicted to the SYG's murderous missions, while Eva wanted nothing more than to leave. They fought a lot, with Eva claiming to leave every time and Slade begging and soon forcing her to stay. Eva knew that if she stayed much longer, she would become addicted to killing like Slade was, so one night, she escaped."

"How?!" I asked. How could someone just leave a place, or a person, like that?

"It wasn't easy," the woman spat. "Eva was amazing at not being seen and getting past SYG security, but as soon as she had escaped the borders of the SYG sanctuary, she was attacked by Slade."

All the air in the room seemed to become still. My heart was caught my throat. Just like me. I had escaped, and now that I had just crossed over the border of freedom, Slade would soon come to take me back.

"The fight was brutal," the woman's voice was now a whisper. "They were both evenly matched, and neither one would gave in. Slade insisted that Eva would grow to like SYG, while Eva refused to have any of it. She knew SYG had changed Slade, and he knew it too. But that didn't stop him from trying to change Eva."

"So…what happened?" my question was barely audible.

"Eva managed to surprise Slade and knock him out," the woman replied. "It hurt her so much to leave him, when she really did love him, but she had no other choice. So she turned and ran. Little did she know that Slade would find her again."

"When?" I wondered out loud.

"Many years later," the woman explained. "When Eva had three children with another man. Karina, Tami, and as you know her, Jay. As you can imagine, Slade was outraged. He killed Eva in his outrage and her husband."

"But…what happened to their children? What happened to Jay?" my voice was no longer a whisper, my heart racing.

"Slade believed that killing Eva's children wasn't enough punishment for what she had done to him. So he took Karina."

"Karina? I thought Slade made Jay his apprentice?" This last statement startled me. Wasn't Jay the one that Slade took?

"Oh he did," the woman was bitter again. "But not after making Karina his apprentice first, turning her against Jay and Tami, and then using her to force Jay into Slade's apprenticeship."

"What happened to Karina?" my own voice was covered in bitterness. I already hated Karina, hearing what she did to Jay.

"She was betrayed by Slade when he realized that Jay had more potential than she had. He kicked her out, and left her on her own. But by then Karina was mentally unstable. She sought out Jay and Slade and found out that the reason Jay was staying with Slade as his apprentice was because he was holding her and Tami's lives over Jay's head. So she quickly found Tami and said that if Slade didn't take her back, she would kill herself and Tami, leaving no reason for Jay to stay with Slade."

"Did Slade take her back?" I asked, my head swimming. I had no idea how complicated things were with Slade and this family.

"At first," the woman continued. "He played along, telling Karina that her job was to guard Tami so that Jay would be forced to stay with him. Karina just wanted to work for Slade, so she agreed. But then one night, Jay disobeyed Slade, horribly. She tried to escape, so Slade called Karina and told her to bring Tami and corner Jay with him. Karina obliged, but it went all wrong. Slade and Jay got into a horrible fight, and when Jay refused to go back Slade, Slade killed Karina and Tami."

"How?" I squeaked.

"He had set up a bridge with bombs in case Jay did end up betraying him," tears started to form in the woman's eyes as she spoke the next words slowly. "And Jay did. In his anger, Slade set off an explosion that led Karina and Tami to fall to their deaths, while he made Jay watch."

And suddenly I was reminded of something that I hadn't thought about in a long time, something that made me realize how much I hated Slade and everything he believed in.

_If you join me, if you swear to serve me,_

I had done just that. I had blindly followed Slade and believed he actually was looking out for me.

_If you never speak to your friends again,_

I hadn't allowed the Titans to tell me about Slade secretly controlling me. I hadn't spoken to them, just like Slade had ordered me too.

_I will allow them to live._

Slade had left my friends alone, knowing that soon he would change me, just like Karina, into _wanting_ to fight them. Which I had wanted to…

_But, if you disobey, even the smallest request,_

I had disobeyed Slade. I had followed Mad Mod and discovered what he and the rest of the villains were really up to. That was what had been on the villains screens. How they were controlling me.

_I will annihilate them Robin. _

All of the Titans were dead. So was Batman. And so was Jay.

_And I'll make you watch._

Slade hadn't made me watch, but he made me responsible for their deaths. Just like he had done with Jay.

Slade had made history repeat itself, so that he could rewrite it to his own liking.

* * *

I honestly loved writing this chapter. So so much! I loved finally telling you all about Slade and Jay's history (even though you don't know all of it yet) and the ending I just thought of and I loved it! So hopefully all of my loose ends about Jay hating people falling and Slade with his photograph made sense! Please read and review, thank you for all of your support! And next chapter, let's just say things get even more...thrilling!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 9-Trapped

"It is time Jay," Kayda's confident words rang in my ear, and I believed them. Before me was a giant spaceship, equipped with everything I would need to travel to Gnash (Kayda had informed me that that was how to pronounce the name of the planet the Titans were on) and find the Titans. Then it would be one quick trip to Azerath and we'd be back to Earth in no time.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon of Jayren, and for the first time, I felt happy. I knew so much more about the Titans now; Terra, Trigon, Titans East…the list was endless. With this new knowledge, I prayed I would be able to win over the Titans so that they could come with me.

"Thank you Kayda," I replied, looking at my new friend. The streaks of sunlight caught his purple skin in a weird way, almost making his body look translucent.

"And you remember how to make contact with Robin?" Kayda asked. "Remember, you can only do it once."

"Yes Kayda, I remember," I smiled. We stood looking at each other for a long time, before he suddenly closed the distance between us and embraced me in a hug.

"Be safe," he whispered fiercely, breaking his normal monotonous voice.

"I will," I answered. Pulling away, he nodded, his face becoming serious once more. The ship's entrance opened, and I quickly sped up the ramp and went inside. Thankfully, Kayda had shown me how to work this strange device. Pushing a few buttons, my heart raced with excitement as the launch sequence began to blare. Looking down from the huge window in the front of the ship, I saw Kayda waving at me, along with a few other people who had stopped to wish me luck.

As I was waving to Kayda, I saw him mouth words to me. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was saying.

"Save the Earth!"

And I would try my very best to do just that. But there was one thing that I needed to save more than the Earth. So I altered Kayda's request just a little.

Save Robin.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I stood there frozen, almost in a daze. As the realization of just how far Slade had manipulated me and friends came crashing down on me, a small whimper escaped my throat. How could I have been so clueless? How could I have been so idiotic? Had I not learned anything from my past experiences with Slade?

Apparently not. I had fallen into his trap and now I was stuck with no way out. My friends and mentor were gone and I was in an foreign city which I had a limited knowledge of. Overwhelmed by this new realization of the fact that in reality I had no idea where I was, I knelt on the ground, trying to keep my breathing in check.

Next to me I heard the woman shift, and soon her old hands were bringing me back up.

"Robin, listen to me," she spoke. "From what I've heard of you, you have just a strong will as Slade does. You need to use that. It will be the only thing that will spare you. It was the only thing that saved Jay from Slade's grasp."

"What should I do?" I whispered.

"Try to escape," the woman's words were empty. She knew I would be caught. "And if Slade does catch you, then hold on. Help will soon be on the way."

At this, I was greatly confused.

"I'm sorry miss, but no one's coming. If you haven't heard already, the Titans and Jay were…killed. They were killed trying to protect me."

Suddenly a loud crash erupted through the nursing home. My blood froze as a cry of pure rage echoed through the building.

The woman's eyes grew wide with fear, but she quickly shielded her dread with a look of determination.

"You must go!" she opened the door and ushered me out. "Get to the roof! From there you can escape!"

"ROBIN!" thunderous footsteps could be heard from the staircase not too far away.

"Thank you for everything," I said quickly, and darted toward a second staircase at the other end of the hall. Right as I reached the doors, I looked back one last time to see the woman staring at me, determination and fear battling each other in her eyes. But I also saw something else. I wasn't sure what it was, but something in that woman's eyes assured me that we would cross paths again. I hoped I was right.

Pounding up the stairs, I tried my best to ignore the screams of anger, the doors opening, and the footsteps getting closer and closer to mine. The roof was four more floors up, and by the fourth floor, I knew Slade was closing in, maybe only a floor or two below me. But thankfully when I reached the top, the door to the roof was open, and I flung myself into the cool night air once more.

Not taking a moment to rest, I spotted a nearby patch of trees. Pulling out my S shooter I-

"OW!" pain seared through my leg as a thick coil lashed into it, and I fell to the ground before I could press the trigger of my S shooter. Looking up, my fear wrapped around my throat like hands as my worst nightmare appeared from the shadows.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Slade hissed, his voice deathly calm. But I knew why. Now that he had me, he had no worries. There was no way I could escape now.

"G-get away from me," I stuttered, amazed by my own courage. "I-I don't want t-to work f-for you anymore." While I thought this might anger Slade even more, the man simply chuckled as he walked over to me. I tried to crawl backwards, but it was no use. Still chuckling, Slade pulled out his bo staff and planted it squarely on my chest.

"When are you going to learn Robin?" he asked, his bo staff opening and revealing a small ball of light. Before I had time to answer, my body was convulsing. Electricity poured through my veins, searing my muscles and sizzling my organs.

"It's not about what you want Robin," Slade began. "It's about what _I_ want. And I want _you_."

The pain intensified.

"I will change you Robin. I will break your spirit. I will mold you into my spitting image, and change you from the hero you desperately want to be to the monster that you really are inside.

My body was going into deeper convulsion as the electricity continued to scar the inside of my body.

"And when I am finished, you will be _grateful _everything I have done for you."

If Slade had continued to fry me for another minute, I probably would have broken. My body would have given out, and from there, it would have been child's play for Slade to manipulate me. I would have been too exhausted to stop the changes he would make to me, too afraid to try to fight back.

But as it was, Slade didn't get the opportunity to deliver the final blow. One minute he was on top of me, delivering the worst torture possible, the next he was skidding across the top of the building. Looking up through tear-stained eyes, I gasped painfully in awe at the figure who was now in front of me. It was the girl from before, who led me here.

"Th-thank-

"Not now, little bird," the figure interrupted my sad attempt at a thank you. "Now you must fly."

"I-I can't move," I croaked.

"You must run," she whispered urgently. "Slade is coming, and I can only hold him off for a short time."

"What's the point?" I said quietly, my eyes darting over to the other side of the roof where Slade was getting up. "I can't fight anymore. I can't win. Every time I try to do good I only hurt more people. I can't…I can't stop the monster inside me." If it was possible, it seemed that silence settled on the rooftop as the last word escaped my lips.

"That's right Robin," Slade's voice agreed. "You're finally beginning to understand."

"Little bird, where is your fire?" the figure asked fervently. "Do you forget all who are fighting for you?"

"The fire inside of me only burns for evil," I pleaded. I didn't know why, but I wanted this girl to know. I wanted her to understand why I was giving up, because if she could see the evil in me, then I would know it was time to give up.

"Yes Robin, yes," Slade edged me on.

"Everyone has good and bad in their hearts, Robin," the figure's voice suddenly intensified, and I could tell she too had a message to get across. "It is in human nature to want to satisfy our own selfish needs, but it is also in human nature to do good. You remember the times when you acted upon the evil inside you, when you worked for Slade or did things that you believe unethical. But what about all of the good you have done? Have you truly forgotten who you are?"

"Don't listen to her Robin," Slade hissed. "You are just realizing your true self, which you have only been denying for all these years."

"No," the figure growled. "You are Dick Grayson, son and apprentice to Batman. You are Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. And you. Are a good. Person."

Before I could react, Slade had launched himself toward the girl. In a moment, the two were flying across the rooftop, throwing punches and dodging kicks. And in that moment, I realized that it wasn't all over, not yet. If this complete stranger could still find good in me, than I would find that good. I would do the Titans, Jay, and Batman proud.

Heaving my body up, I grabbed the S shooter slowly and pointed it at the tree. Pulling the trigger, I cringed as my body was thrown into the air. In a quick movement, I was running across the tree tops, flipping sorely and jumping from the limbs. At one point I tried to look back at the rooftop, but it was gone.

After a while, I slowed my pace. It seemed that I had reached the coast of Reko, for there was a long boardwalk and I even saw a couple of ships.

But as I reached the edge of the forest to come upon the water, my heart froze. My blood turned to ice in my veins, and the breath caught in my throat. The ships I had seen earlier weren't just normal ships. The Hive insignia was prominently displayed on their sails. As I looked across the water, I saw that a barrier had been created by these ships, letting no one into the city.

Or out.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

Cold. Everything was cold. Everything was miserable, and horrible, and…cold.

Starfire sneezed next to me. Cyborg continued to use the fire to stop his circuits from freezing. Raven was still attempting to protect our small cavern from the snow.

We had been in this place for what seemed like years. Before this insufferable cold, all other memories were nothing but a colorful blur. Was I ever really a Teen Titan? Was I ever really happy? The only reason I hadn't gone crazy yet was because the other Titans were here, to remind me that those memories were real.

But the thing that was pushing me over the edge was that I didn't know where 'here' was.

Starfire sneezed again. I looked over to her, my heart breaking. She was handling this cruel weather worst out of all of us. It wouldn't be long before she would be sick, and in the condition we were in with this constant snowstorm…things didn't look too good.

*Enough with the negative,* I told myself, and with shaking hands, I curled into a ball. *Think of the blur again. Think of the good times.*

So I did. I thought of all the amazing adventures I had experienced with my team. The good times and the bad times. Even the most recent scandal with Robin and Slade were memories I clung to.

And in that colorful blur that was the only thing keeping me alive at this point, one color stood above them all. As I began to drift off into sleep, the darkness of my mind was warmed by the glow of a bright orange fire. By the happiness of a smile.

By the memories of Jay.

* * *

Hey so I know it's been forever! Sorry about that! But I hope you'll forgive me, as I tried to make this chapter enjoyable to read! And I introduced the Titans! Finally! Next chappie has them, Robin, and...BATMAN! Hope you guys like it, please read and review, and I'm sorry about the author's note it's long overdue I will get to that as soon as possible!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 10-She's Alive

(Robin)

Cold. Manipulative. Evil. All these things I used to say about Slade, and I said them with the utmost confidence. Because Slade was a cold person who simply wanted to manipulate me to the side of evil. He wanted to turn me from Robin the Boy Wonder into his own apprentice, to carry out his legacy of death and destruction.

I was resisting him, but I was growing weaker.

With each blow, my strength lessened. With each mind game, I got more and more confused. With each word that left Slade's mouth, I couldn't help but question myself. Slade was breaking me, and he and I both knew that. And it wouldn't be like before, where I would only temporarily see Slade's way. I could feel everything building up inside of me; anger, hate, doubt, aggression. It wouldn't be long before I lost control and gave it to those emotions.

And gave it to Slade.

The door to my small, damp room creaks open. Ever since that day where I tried to escape, Slade has kept me prisoner in this cell as another part of the breaking. I cringed as a shadow entered my room and closed the door.

Slade looked at me with his ever piercing eye. We stared at each other, our only source of light being the bare bulb that he gave me after a week of not trying anything stupid. The week right after my attempt at escaping, I had had to stay in this room with no light at all.

"I'm impressed Robin," Slade spoke, his voice like ice water, running down my body and paralyzing it. "While you might not see it, you're turning into everything I could have hoped for you."

Slade raised his hand, and involuntarily, I let out a whimper. Flashbacks of the numerous beating sessions and even whips exploded in my mind, and I backed against the wall, without even skipping a beat.

But to my dismay, Slade only chuckled and returned his hand. I looked down in shame as I realized just how manipulated I had become, but my body couldn't help it. Slade had literal, physical command over me. And, because of my actions, no one could save me.

I couldn't even save myself.

(Jay)

I sat on my ship, looking at the stars. Well, at least trying to anyway. With the blizzard swarming around my ship, it was almost impossible to see anything. But as I had predicted earlier, the snowstorm was weakening, and every few minutes there would be a hole wide enough to catch a glimpse of the sky on this planet.

My hair was still black unfortunately. Kayda had explained that it wouldn't return to its normal orange/copper color without direct rays from my own solar system's sun. While I didn't mind the color, it would make it harder for me to make a good first impression with the Titans and convince them that it really was me.

The Titans, my reason for coming to this place. After leaving Jayren, the trip had been short as planned, taking only a day. But when I had reached the ground, I hadn't been prepared for the weather. It snowed all the time on this planet, leaving me little chance to investigate. Thankfully my ship had been able to pick up Cyborg's weak microwaves that his technology sent out, so I knew I was close. And I knew I would have an opening to look for them soon.

For the past two days I had been watching the snow, carefully, and I came upon the realization that every twelve hours, the snow would stop for exactly one hour, which presented me with a chance to go out and look for the Titans. After waiting two days to make sure that each time the snow stopped and seeing that my guess was correct, I now waited patiently, excited that the snow would stop in one hour.

In one hour, I was taking the first step in getting the Titans, and Robin, back.

*But what to do for that hour?* I thought to myself as I sat on my ship. The excitement was killing me, and it was taking all my concentration not to leap for joy. But I couldn't afford any emotion right now, not with so much to do and so many variables. What if the Titans had somehow found a way off this planet by now? What if they were injured...or...

Pushing that thought out of my mind, I moved from my spot near the window and walked around the main cabin. For some reason this hour felt like it would be the longest hour I had ever experienced. Every nerve in my body was tense, and I just wanted to get on with finding the Titans and heading back to Earth. The longer I waited here, the longer Robin would have to suffer.

*If he is suffering...* I thought, slightly hoping that he was, to show that he hadn't given into Slade's will yet.

Like a brick wall, something Kayda taught me during our time together hit me. Searching the pockets of my outfit, I tensed in anticipation as I pulled out two small beads. Kayda had taught me how to communicate with Robin using these, and he had managed to find two that would work even thought Robin and I were so far apart.

I debated about using one right now, but seeing as I hadn't gotten an update on Robin's condition since I saw him running from Slade in vain, I eventually decided to use one of the beads.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was throwing it on the floor just like Kayda told me to, and sitting on the ground as purple dust swarmed around me in a miniature sandstorm. Wind came from nowhere and howled in my face, while the purple cloud around me grew into a dark void. Suddenly a huge gale of wind rushed into my face, causing me to double over and close my eyes in pain.

"Robin of Earth!" I shouted, remembering Kayda's instructions. As I said these words, I did as Kayda directed and thought hard of Robin, bringing back every happy and painful memory I had with him. While there were more painful than happy, just thinking of all the times we spent together made me smile.

The wind began to die down, and with hesitancy, I opened my eyes to find an amazing sight before me.

His body was leaner than I remembered, especially in his face. From what little skin I saw, it was blotched with bruises and scars. The uniform was the same though, black and copper, although it was ripped and worse for wear. And his mask, hiding what I imagined were tired eyes, was there, in black and white glory.

"Robin."

(Robin)

It happened in an instant. One minute I was in my room, cowering at Slade, the next I was falling to the floor. With a jolt I hit the ground and blackness enveloped me. But unlike before, I was still conscious. It was a strange sensation, and I didn't know what was happening, until through the darkness, I saw a figure.

She had long, straight black hair with a purple tint and was dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit. Her whole body was shaking, and her lips were pulled back into an expression of shock and amazement. And over her eyes, she wore glasses that made them look as dark as night.

Even though she was supposed to be dead, I knew it was her the instant I saw her.

"Jay...you're alive?"

* * *

Yay new chappie! Ugh sorry for not getting this up sooner, but my computer crashed completely and I had to get a new one and there was all this technical stuff that had to get sorted out! But I'm back, and hopefully I'll get some more chappies up! Hope you guys like it, please read and review! Thanks, and I know it's kinda late but Happy Holidays!


End file.
